


Loss

by Ken_chan



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: F/F, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, References to Depression, mostly about how Ken feels after losing Daisuke
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 21:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_chan/pseuds/Ken_chan
Summary: Manchmal lassen der Schmerz eines Verlustes und das Vermissen uns vergessen, dass es auch im Hier und Jetzt noch Dinge gibt, für die es sich zu kämpfen lohnt.Kens Gefühle seit dem Verlust von Daisuke.





	Loss

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Loss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005821) by [Ken_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_chan/pseuds/Ken_chan)



Manchmal schmerzt das Vermissen und der Verlust von jemandem so sehr, dass alle anderen Gefühle überhaupt nicht mehr wahrgenommen werden können. Auch Ken kannte dieses Gefühl nur allzu gut und es wurde nicht besser, egal wie viel Zeit verging und man eigentlich meinen müsste, dass er darüber hinweg wäre. Das zwischen ihnen war nicht der typische Weg gewesen, wie man ihn kannte: sich kennenlernen, Freundschaft schließen, irgendwann ineinander verlieben und zusammen kommen. Sie hatten mit Rivalität und Feindschaft begonnen, hatten sich gehasst und dafür war er selbst verantwortlich gewesen, weil er sich als allmächtiger Herrscher aufgespielt hatte. Bei dem Gedanken schnaubte der dunkelhaarige junge Mann leicht. Das passierte, wenn man Kindern nicht genügend Liebe und Aufmerksamkeit schenkte und sie stattdessen in eine Rolle zwängten, der sie nicht gerecht werden konnten. So war es auch bei ihm selbst gewesen. Inzwischen hatte er mit seinen Eltern Frieden schließen können und diesen Teil seiner Vergangenheit abarbeiten können, aber das war nur die Spitze des Berges gewesen, unter dem sein ganzes Leben begraben lag.

Ken saß auf dem Boden vor der Schiebetüre des Balkons, der zu seiner kleinen Wohnung gehörte und hatte den Kopf gegen die kühle Scheibe gelehnt, während er draußen das Gewitter beobachtete, das bestimmt schon eine Stunde über der Stadt wütete und ein wenig die fast unerträgliche Hitze dieses Sommertages gelindert hatte. Und wie immer, wenn er hier saß, war er in Gedanken versunken, die ihn in die Vergangenheit zurückschickten. Wormmon saß neben Ken und beobachtete den jungen Mann stumm, es kannte dieses Verhalten von seinem Partner bereits, aber das kleine Digimon konnte nur hilflos dabei zusehen, wie Ken sich immer mehr in sich selbst verlor. Er bekam schon gar nicht mehr mit, dass Wormmon mit ihm sprach.

Ken dachte wieder einmal an den Menschen zurück, der sein Leben so unwiderruflich geprägt und verändert hatte. Wenn er wenigstens einen Grund hätte, warum Daisuke einfach abgehauen war, dann wäre es vielleicht ein wenig einfacher zu ertragen, aber so blieb ihm nur die Ungewissheit und dieses Gefühl der Unvollständigkeit und das Vermissen, was ihm jedes Mal erneut die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Aber Ken konnte nicht mehr weinen, der Schmerz nahm ihm die Luft zum Atmen und die Kraft, auch nur eine weitere Träne zu vergießen. Er schloss die Augen und Bilder ihrer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit liefen wieder einmal wie ein Film vor ihm ab. Ihr erstes Treffen auf dem Fußballfeld, die Enthüllung seiner Identität in der Wüste, sein Sturz als Digimon Kaiser durch das Digiarmorei des Wunders und Wormmons Tod, weil es sich geopfert hatte, um Magnamon seine Kraft zu übertragen. Dann einige Zeit danach ihr Gespräch am Fluss, ihr Streit, wieder einmal in der Wüste und der Moment, als sie zum ersten Mal ihren Herzschlag teilten und ihre Partner miteinander verschmolzen. Das war der Moment, in dem Ken gewusst hatte, dass Daisuke so viel mehr als nur ein Freund für ihn war. In seinen Augen waren sie Seelengefährten und von da an wuchsen sie nur noch enger zusammen. Auch nachdem alle Kämpfe gekämpft waren und in der Digiwelt wieder Frieden herrschte, waren sie gemeinsam oft dort gewesen, auch um ihren Partnern mehr Zeit in deren Welt zu ermöglichen, da diese ansonsten mit ihnen in der realen Welt lebten. Anfangs waren sie noch mit Miyako, Iori, Hikari und Takeru gemeinsam gegangen, aber nach einer Weile hatten sie die Zeit genutzt, um miteinander allein zu sein.

Wann genau aus ihrer tiefen Verbindung und Freundschaft Liebe geworden war, konnte Ken im Nachhinein nicht mehr sagen, aber das erste Mal hatten sie sich geküsst, als sie 14 waren. Die Erinnerung daran war bittersüß, schön aber schmerzvoll zugleich. Daisuke hatte sich so furchtbar ungeschickt angestellt und bei dem Versuch, Ken näher an sich zu ziehen sie beide auf den Boden befördert, aber dadurch hatte sich dieser eine Moment nur noch deutlicher in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt. Ihre Beziehung hatte sich langsam entwickelt, sie hatten über zwei Jahre gebraucht, bis sie sich allmählich näher kamen und die nächsten Schritte gingen, aber das war auch gut so gewesen, denn Ken hatte immer noch mit seiner Unsicherheit und seinen Schuldgefühlen zu kämpfen gehabt und diese Zeit einfach gebraucht. Von da an war augenscheinlich alles perfekt gewesen, aber irgendwann zerbricht auch der schönste Traum in tausend Scherben. Und Daisuke hatte den damals 18 Jahre alten Ken in diesem Scherbenhaufen zurückgelassen und war einfach ohne ein Wort verschwunden. Still und heimlich waren seine Familie und er aus der Stadt gezogen und niemand hatte auch nur die geringste Ahnung, wo er war oder was er machte.

Inzwischen weinte Ken bei diesen Erinnerungen nun doch und hatte überhaupt nicht bemerkt, dass Wormmon vorher da gewesen war und nun ins Schlafzimmer zurück gekrabbelt war, um eine Nachricht ins Digiterminal einzutippen. Fünf Jahre waren vergangen, seit Daisuke verschwunden war und seitdem konnte man Kens Leben und vor allem seinen seelischen Zustand wohl als die reinste Achterbahn bezeichnen. Der Verlust seines Freundes und Partners hatte ein Loch hinterlassen, das sich nicht so leicht schließen ließ und Kens sowieso schon angeschlagener Persönlichkeit den Rest gegeben hatte. Dass er heute noch lebte, hatte er seinen unfassbar aufmerksamen Freunden zu verdanken, insbesondere Miyako, der man ein solches Feingefühl auf den ersten Blick vermutlich nicht zutraute. Sie war die Erste gewesen, der auffiel, dass sich Ken ungewöhnlich verhielt. Er war noch schweigsamer gewesen als sonst, hatte sich nicht mehr für die Dinge um sich herum oder das Leben an sich interessiert und die Violetthaarige damit sehr nachdenklich zurückgelassen. Sie hatte mit Hawkmon darüber gesprochen, aber all ihre Digimon verstanden nichts von menschlichem Verhalten oder menschlichen Gefühlen, insbesondere etwas wie Partnerschaft war ihnen sowieso vollkommen fremd. Daher hatte ihr das Vogeldigimon zwar nicht wirklich weiterhelfen können, ihr aber dazu geraten, auf ihr Gefühl zu vertrauen. Und so hatte sie keinen Moment gezögert, als Wormmon ihr geschrieben hatte, dass Ken alleine in die Digiwelt gegangen war und es zurückgelassen hatte. Sie hatte für sich behalten, über was Ken und sie an diesem Tag gesprochen hatten, aber danach war sie ihm quasi nicht mehr von der Seite gewichen. Nicht, weil sie immer noch auf Ken stand wie viele Jahre zuvor, denn so wie Ken seine Liebe für einen Jungen entdeckt hatte, so hatte auch Miyako ihr Glück mit einer Frau gefunden, Mimi Tachikawa. Die Violetthaarige blieb an Kens Seite, weil sie wusste, dass er Hilfe brauchte und das alles allein nicht bewältigen konnte.

Miyako hatte er es zu verdanken, dass es ihm heute den Umständen entsprechend einigermaßen gut ging. Er hatte sich mit ihrer Hilfe psychologische Unterstützung gesucht und schnell war klar gewesen, dass er unter Depressionen litt. Für Ken war es eine Erleichterung gewesen zu verstehen, wieso er diese ständigen Schwankungen hatte und gefühlsmäßig immer zwischen Fliegen und Fallen wechselte. Aber einfacher war es dadurch nur bedingt geworden. Eine medikamentöse Behandlung war bei ihm nicht in Frage gekommen, weil die Nebenwirkungen den Nutzen überschattet hatten. Die Medikamente hatten seinen Wunsch danach, sein Leben zu beenden, noch verstärkt, sodass er seitdem er noch ein zweites Mal versucht hatte, sich das Leben zu nehmen, ohne pharmazeutische Unterstützung gegen die Depression und die Gedanken ankämpfte.

Miyako hatte einen Schlüssel zu seiner Wohnung, damit sie im Notfall sofort für Ken da sein konnte, das hatten sie so vereinbart, weil Ken manchmal nicht mehr selbst in der Lage dazu war, sie um Hilfe zu bitten. Nachdem Wormmon sie informiert hatte, war sie keine 10 Minuten später da und das kleine Digimon hörte den Schlüssel im Schloss. Mit besorgter Miene betrat die inzwischen 24 Jahre alte Frau die Wohnung und sah bereits das grüne Digimon auf sie zukommen. „Was ist passiert, Wormmon?“, fragte sie mit deutlich hörbarer Sorge in der Stimme, während sie ihre Schuhe auszog und den Regenschirm in den dafür bereitgestellten Ständer stellte. „Ich weiß nicht, Ken-chan sitzt schon wieder einfach nur da und starrt nach draußen. Er bekommt gar nicht mehr mit, was um ihn herum passiert.“ Miyako verstand schon, warum das Digimon so aufgebracht war, das letzte Mal war Ken in dieser Art Trance beinahe vor ein Auto gelaufen und sie wollten um jeden Preis vermeiden, dass er sich selbst in Gefahr brachte. Sie folgte Wormmon ins Wohnzimmer und ihr Herz wurde schwer, als sie ihn so dasitzen sah. Er wirkte so gebrochen und sie konnte sich schon denken, wo er mit den Gedanken war. Würde sie diesen Motomiya eines Tages zwischen die Finger bekommen, würde sie ihm den Hals umdrehen, das hatte sie sich schon fest vorgenommen. Jetzt aber ging es erst einmal darum für denjenigen da zu sein, der sie gerade brauchte. Miyako ging neben dem Jüngeren in die Hocke und legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. Leise sagte sie seinen Namen, einmal, zweimal, dann etwas lauter, bis sie ihn schließlich dabei auch leicht rüttelte. Kaum tat sie das, kehrte Leben in sein Gesicht zurück und er drehte den Kopf.

Ken war vollkommen in die Erinnerungen an Daisuke versunken, dass er nichts mehr um sich herum mitbekommen hatte. Daher schaute er der jungen Frau, die ihn voller Sorge musterte, ziemlich überrascht ins Gesicht. _„Miyako...“_ , stammelte er und schaute dann zu Wormmon, das hinter ihr saß und genauso sorgenvoll drein schaute. Sein Blick fiel auf die Uhr an der Wand hinter seinem Digimon und er realisierte dann erst, wie lange er hier wohl gesessen haben musste. _„Oh...“_ , kam es ihm über die Lippen und Ken brachte Bewegung in seinen Körper, der durch das fast zwei Stunden lange Verharren in einer einzigen Position ganz schön verspannt war. _„Du hast an ihn gedacht, hmm?“_ , sagte Miyako, aber es klang mehr wie eine Feststellung, als eine Frage. Ken nickte trotzdem und seufzte. _„Er verschwindet einfach nicht aus meinem Kopf... Warum nur vermisse ich ihn so sehr, statt ihn hassen und endlich vergessen zu können…?“_ Warm sah Miyako ihn an und lächelte leicht. _„Weil du ihn immer noch liebst, Ken, aber so schwer es auch ist, du musst trotzdem versuchen, nach vorne zu schauen. Du wirst ihn immer vermissen, weil eure Seelen auf ganz besondere Weise verbunden sind, so wie meine mit Hikaris und Takerus mit Ioris. Trotzdem darfst du darüber dein Leben nicht vergessen, Ken. Lebe nicht in der Erinnerung, was einst war, lebe in der Gewissheit, was du jetzt hast und mit der Hoffnung an die Zukunft, dass du dort dein Glück findest. Ich weiß, dass das schwer ist, besonders, weil Daisuke und dich noch viel mehr verbindet, als es bei uns anderen der Fall ist, aber irgendwann schaffst du das, indem du jeden Tag einen Schritt nach vorne machst und eines Tages bist du am Ziel angekommen. Wir alle, wir helfen dir dabei. Wormmon, Hawkmon und ich, wir sind immer für dich da… Mimi, Iori, Hikari und Takeru samt ihrer Partner ebenfalls, wenn du sie an dich heran lässt.“_

Sie hielt Ken eine Hand hin und er dachte nach. Er wusste, es würde niemals aufhören, weh zu tun, Miyako wusste das auch, sie hatte es schließlich gerade selbst gesagt. Aber vielleicht… vielleicht konnte der Schmerz wirklich gelindert werden, wenn er ihn mit den anderen teilte und darüber sprach. Er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als seine Erinnerungen an Daisuke mit jemandem zu teilen, denn er würde ihn niemals vergessen können. Doch würde es ihm wirklich helfen, laut auszusprechen, was in ihm vorging, anstatt hier zu sitzen und zu schweigen? Miyako hatte recht, er konnte nicht von heute auf morgen so tun, als wäre alles in Ordnung, er würde nicht von heute auf morgen wieder glücklich und zufrieden sein. Aber wenn er jeden Tag einen Schritt nach vorne machte, dann würde er auch irgendwann wieder lachen können und in der Lage sein, sich über etwas zu freuen. Und damit war seine Entscheidung gefallen. Die Antwort auf die Frage, ob es helfen würde, konnte er nur herausfinden, wenn er es versuchte. Vorsichtig griff er nach Miyakos Hand und ein winzig kleines Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen. _„Jeden Tag ein Schritt nach vorne. Das hier ist mein Erster.“_ Da schloss Miyako ihn in die Arme und begann zu weinen. In diesem Moment verstand Ken: _Ich mag Daisuke vermissen, aber im Hier und Jetzt sind Menschen, die mich genauso vermissen würden, wenn ich nicht mehr da wäre._ Und mit dieser Erkenntnis begann nun auch Ken zu weinen und die Last auf seinen Schultern wog zumindest ein Stück weniger schwer. Wahrscheinlich würde die Erinnerung an Daisuke immer mit dem Schmerz des Verlustes verbunden sein, aber solange es Wormmon und Menschen wie Miyako gab, die ihm etwas bedeuteten, konnte er diesen Schmerz irgendwie ertragen und weitermachen. Stück für Stück. Jeden Tag.

**Author's Note:**

> Wann und wie ich auf die Idee zu diesem One-Shot kam, weiß ich gar nicht mehr, aber ich hatte heute einfach dieses dringende Bedürfnis, die Idee aus meinem Kopf zu Papier zu bringen. Vielleicht gefällt es ja dem ein oder anderen auch.
> 
> Überlege außerdem, noch ein Kapitel aus Daisukes Sicht zu machen, falls daran Interesse besteht oder weitere Kapitel als Rückblende über die Beziehungen von Ken/Daisuke und Miyako/Mimi. Wünsche dazu gerne in den Kommentaren.


End file.
